The present invention relates to managing an evaporative purge system for a vehicle having a fuel tank connected to an internal combustion engine.
Various techniques for monitoring the evaporative purge system are proposed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/153,516 (attorney docket No. 305-411) filed on Nov. 17, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,866, which copending application has been commonly assigned herewith.
It is desirable to be able to test the purge flow path to identify not only leaks but also clogs.